Who's it going to be?
by WilSon98
Summary: Will may end up hurting Sonny.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm sorry, but I had to. I wanted to try something different, I hope you all like it. Review if you want more. _

Chapter 1

"What are you doing here Paul?"

"I want us to talk."

"Okay. You want to talk. Then talk." Sonny left everything and stood waiting for an explanation from him.

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" Paul spoke quietly. Sonny picked up everything up off the counter and set them in his suitcase. They both left the Club and went to the place in the park where they have been before. Sonny felt like he was waiting forever to hear a word from Paul.

"What were you thinking Paul? I don't understand what's going on." Sonny spoke first.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing that Paul said.

"That's the only thing you can say right now? 'I'm sorry.' I don't understand you anymore."

"Please, Sonny. Just listen to me."

"Okay. I'm listening." Sonny rested his hands on hips waiting.

"I didn't mean for anything to happen. I honestly didn't know. If you would have told me, I wouldn't have done anything."

"That's the thing Paul, you don't think. You just act. And you don't care who you hurt."

"Please Sonny, just listen to me. He never said anything to me. I gave him a chance to walk away, but he didn't. I want us to be able to work things out. Give me one more chance. Please Sonny, I love you."

"I have to go." Sonny didn't want Paul to see him crying. His eyes were watering, but not a single tear fell as he held it all in.

* * *

><p>Sonny walked into an empty apartment. He threw his keys on the desk and set his briefcase on the floor. Sonny had a long day and wasn't looking forward with his talk with Will. He was so angry with him, he didn't know what to do. His eyes fell on a picture frame with him and Will, and their arms around each other.<p>

"I really did lose everything didn't I? How could I be so stupid? The signs were pretty clear. I mean he would rather spend time with Paul rather than with me. Where did we go wrong Will? I don't understand." Sonny wiped away his tears when he heard the keys on the door.

"Hey Sonny."

"Hey Will." Sonny managed a small.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. But what I want you to know is how much I've missed you. Yes I did." Sonny said as he picked up Arianna in his arms as she was reaching out for him. He tickled her tummy and made faces with her which made her laugh.

"Today was a hectic day." Will started a conversation when Sonny didn't ask how is day went.

"Yeah. I'll bet. Mine was too."

"Oh, darn it. I just forgot I have a meeting in like twenty minutes. Do you mind taking care of Ari tonight?" Will asked as he checked a missed message on his phone.

"Of course not." Sonny faked a smile and watched Will leave.

* * *

><p>"He knows everything Will. And I don't want him to catch us."<p>

"I don't care. And he won't catch us."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because, we are going on a little trip. Just you and me. And I promise, it will be a good one."

"It better." Paul laughed.

"It will." Will whispered and leaned closer to Paul and kissed him. Paul moved so he was on top.

"You made my year you know that?" Paul said looking deep into Will's blue eyes.

"And you made mine." They both smiled. Paul leaned closer and kissed Will, slowly getting rid of every article of clothing.

* * *

><p>"I don't know when daddy is coming back sweetie. I know you miss him. I miss him too. I need him as well. Oh well, it's just going to be you and me. We can have our own fun." Sonny held Ari in his arms and played with her. They had an early dinner. Sonny set Ari in her playpen while Sonny finished cleaning. Arianna couldn't sleep that night.<p>

Sonny held her for a while, reading her a story, or singing to her. She finally got to sleep, after a few attempts. Sonny closed the door and quietly finished the rest of the cleaning and made his way to the couch. He took a bottle of beer from the refrigerator and watched television while waiting for Will. When he didn't come, Sonny got frustrated. He had to know where he had gone. Some meeting, he thought to himself. Sonny was flipping through the channels seeing that there was nothing on. He turned to check the time and it was one o' clock in the morning. He sighed softly and rested on the couch.

Will opened the door and quietly walked in, not wanting to wake Sonny and Arianna up. He was about to head to their bedroom when he saw Sonny sleeping on the couch. Will didn't want to wake him up, so he covered him in one of Arianna's blankets and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Sonny." Will looked around at the five bottles of beer on the floor. He just hoped that Sonny Will give him a chance to explain in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews, y'all the best. You asked for another ch, so I'm gonna give it you. By the way, raise your hands if y'all think Will is being a selfish brat right now. Why, Will? My heart hurts for Sonny, all I want to do is hug him. I'm going to stop now, and let you all get to the story. And if you want another ch, please review. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Sonny, I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not going to cut it Will. This is the second time that we've talked about it."

"I don't know what else to tell you Sonny."

"Are you serious? The one thing you can say, is that he means nothing to you and you will drop the damn article."

"I can't drop the article. We need the money Sonny. Where else are we going to get the money when you can't even make anything from your stupid Club?"

"That 'stupid' Club that you're talking about, happens to be the only thing that I've accomplished since I've been here. I thought you were supportive of it. What happened to you Will?"

"Nothing happened. I'm still the same person."

"No you're not Will. You don't have time for me anymore, you don't even have time for your daughter. We're not like we used to be. You're focused on your writing and your article. That's all you care about anymore. I'm going to give you some time to think about what's important. It's either Paul or me make your choice. And it shouldn't be that hard to figure it out. I have to go, I have a job to get to." Sonny grabbed his stuff and left slamming the door behind him.

Will winced as the door slammed. He didn't want to be angry with Sonny. But they needed the money to support their family. He wants Sonny to give him a second chance. He's been working hard on the article to get it going. And now he's acting like he doesn't care anymore.

They are slowly drifting apart, and it shouldn't be going like this. It was until yesterday his relationship with Paul was no longer a secret. He doesn't want to lose Sonny, his husband. Yet at the same time he doesn't want to lose Paul either. Will sighed heavily and paced the apartment for two minutes. He left a note for Sonny and put it on the refrigerator. He took Arianna with him and left.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Earth to Sonny."<p>

"What?" Sonny looked up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Oh come on. That look on your face says different."

"I don't want to get into it Abigail."

"I'm not going to let it go. I'm your cousin. And I'm worried about you. Please tell me what's going on."

"Please Abi, I'm really not in the mood."

"Is it Will? Have you two gotten into a fight? You know what, I'm going to talk some sense into him." Abigail started to get up.

"No. Please don't. I don't want him to know that I told anyone. And he's not going to take it well. Please just don't say anything Abi."

"Fine. You know I care about the both of you. I'm really sorry I went out at you like that."

"It's okay."

"You know I love you."

"I love you too."

"Take care of yourself. And I hope things work out between the two of you." She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Abigail." Sonny smiled at her before she left.

"What has Will done now?" Adrienne walked up to Sonny.

"Mom! So I take it you heard everything?"

"Every word. Let's go for a walk sweetie." She gave him a look that he knew he couldn't say no to.

* * *

><p>They walked for a while with silence between them as Sonny finished telling her everything. She knew that something was going to go wrong when Paul Narita came to town. But what she didn't know, was that he had a plan in mind.<p>

"I'm just so frustrated right now. All I can think of, is apologizing to Will for yelling at him."

"He's the one that needs to apologize to you sweetie. What he is doing, is wrong. You have to make him see that."

"I did. And I don't want to lose him. I love Will more than anything. And I don't want to lose him to Paul."

"I know Sonny."

"Of all places he had to come here. Why?"

"Maybe the surgery for his arm isn't the only reason why he came here."

"You really think he came here because of me?" They stopped walking.

"I didn't say that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so mad at Will right now." Sonny sighed and sat on the bench.

"I know. But, I bet that he's waiting at home for you to make it up to him." His mom said.

"Thanks mom."

"I love you honey. And I don't want to see you get hurt you know that."

"I know. I love you too." He kissed her cheek before he left.

"I just hope Will realizes the mistake he is making." Adrienne spoke to herself.

* * *

><p>"Will? Babe, you home?" Sonny called out. He didn't hear an answer. When he didn't hear anything from Will, he saw this as an opportunity to make Will's favourite. The note that was taped on the refrigerator, fell off and went under the table.<p>

Sonny made all of Will's favourites and set them on the table. Sonny got out a bottle of wine and lit up a few candles. When he finished all of that, he went to take a shower, in hopes that Will would be back once he finished. Sonny waited for thirty minutes. He took out his phone and called Will. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, Will. It's me. I thought you would be home by now. I'm sorry about earlier. Please come home. I miss you, and Ari. Call me when you get this. I love you." Sonny hung up the phone. He set his head in his hand trying to fight back his anger. He bit his lip in the process, holding onto his tears. Sonny opened the bottle of wine and poured some in his cup.

"Here's to whatever this is." Sonny downed the whole cup. He ate alone when he knew he waited long enough. The candles were slowly dying and he sat there watching them. He got rid of his plate and put some of the leftovers in the refrigerator. He finished cleaning up and took the bottle of wine and his cup and sat on the couch. He didn't know how long he has been sitting there, thinking of the things that could've happened. Once again, he fell asleep on the couch waiting. The note was now under the table and forgotten. And Sonny didn't know where Will was. He just wanted Will and Arianna to come home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Will walked around with a smile on his face. He had an amazing time last night with Paul. And watching him with Arianna, made Will happier. They headed to the airport last night and took a flight to California and do more than just working on the article. They wanted to do some sight seeing as well, and maybe some shopping. Will made his way back to the hotel they were staying at.

"Where did you go off to?" Paul asked from the kitchen.

"Just for a walk." Will walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Paul leaned into his embrace.

"I have something planned for the both of us."

"I can't wait."

"Good." Paul turned around in Will's arms and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"What?! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Lucas shouted.<p>

"He was going to tell you." Adrienne explained.

"I was cleaning our apartment and I just found a note from him. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how." Sonny interrupted them.

"I'm glad you told me. Will really needs to get his head screwed back on. I need to find him. Sami probably knows where he is." Lucas said as he pulled out his phone.

"Wait. Please don't call Sami. I know how much you both care about Will. But this is something that the two of us need to solve." Sonny replied.

"He's right Lucas." Adrienne softened her voice.

"And I need to give this back to him." Sonny pulled out Will's ring from his pocket.

"He took it off, seriously?" Lucas had anger in his voice.

"Yeah. Apparently, he would take it off when he would go and see Paul. I guess he forgot it in his pants pocket. Because I was going to do the laundry and it fell out."

"Oh sweetie." Adrienne hugged Sonny.

"It just 'fell out.' I can't believe him right now. I'm sorry Sonny, I'm not mad at you."

"I understand."

"How is Arianna doing?" Adrienne changed the subject as the air in the room was already tense.

"She's good. She's fast asleep. I thought she would be up by now. I'm going to check on her." Sonny went into Arianna's room to check on her.

"I can't believe Will. I really can't. This was the last thing I didn't expect him to do. I mean, he's not the same anymore. The Will I know, would fight for his marriage. And he would know how to make things right." Lucas sat on the couch and was disappointed.

"I know. But we all make mistakes."

"Yeah. He made the biggest one though."

"Am I hearing right? You two are actually getting along?" Sonny said walking back into the living room holding Ari.

"Don't listen to him Arianna. He's being a goofball." Lucas said happily as he took her from Sonny.

"Your grandpa is being a goofball." Sonny retorted back.

"Hey!"

"She's gotten big since the last time I've seen her." Adrienne said.

"I know. That outfit that you got her two weeks ago is small on her now." Sonny replied as he got her bottle.

"What! Already?" Adrienne laughed.

"Yeah. It was one of her favourites actually."

"Well, I'm glad. Can I?" Adrienne asked as she was now holding Arianna and Sonny had the bottle.

"Yeah." She sat down on the couch, holding Ari and fed her.

"Do you have any idea how you're going to get Will to talk to you?" Lucas asked after a moment of silence.

"I think I do."

* * *

><p>"This is perfect." Will replied as he sat across from Paul.<p>

"You're perfect." Paul gave Will his big beautiful smile.

"I didn't think you were romantic type."

"I never was. But with you, I am."

"You really need to stop talking like that."

"Well, I am sitting right across from the most handsome guy I've ever been with. And I want to kiss you right now."

"Then what's stopping you?" Will whispered. Paul leaned close to Will and kissed him once, then twice. Before kissing him deeply. Will's phone rang out, breaking the kiss.

"Damn it." Will checked his phone and saw that it was Sonny calling. He ignored the call and went back to kissing Paul. His phone rang again.

"Do you need to take that?"

"No. You know what? This thing needs to be shut off." Will replied as he shut his phone off.

"That's better."

"He's not answering." Sonny sighed.

"I think I can get a way for him to answer." Lucas said. He took out his phone and dialled a few numbers out of the top of his head.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Trust me. Hi, how's it going? Good. Look, I need a favour from you. You're not going to like this, but you're going to have to do it. This is not about you right now Sami. Just do it for Will." Lucas finished telling her what needed to be told before he hung up the phone.

"So?"

"She's furious. But she's going to talk to him."

"There is something I need to do first."

"Go ahead." Sonny left the room and walked out into the hallway. He knocked on the door that he knew that Will was staying in. After a long trip to California with Lucas, Sonny had to do the one last thing. He didn't want to lose Will.

"Damn it." He heard Paul from the other side of the room.

"Why don't you get the door, I'll be right there." Their voices were a bit muffled, but he could hear them.

"Sonny! What are you doing here?" Paul exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Why don't you cut the act Paul."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Oh, come on Sonny. Why don't you face the facts. You lost Will."

"He has a daughter. And he has me." Sonny stood his ground.

"Why don't you just leave Sonny? Neither of us want you here."

"I'm not leaving until I talk to Will."

"He doesn't want to talk to you."

"Will? I know you're here. I just want to talk to you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you." Sonny shouted.

"He doesn't care anymore." Paul turned around when Sonny walked to the bedroom door. He leaned against the door.

"Please, Will. Talk to me. I need you, and I don't want to lose you. Please, Will. Say something. Anything." There was no sound coming from the other side.

"I love you Will. With all my heart. And you know that. I'm not going to give up on you. I'm not going to give up on us. Because I know that we belong together. And I know you know that too. I'm sorry for lying to you, for keeping secrets from you. But every couple makes mistakes right? I just don't want to lose you again." Sonny held back his tears. Will hadn't said one word. And he didn't come out of the bedroom.

"Sonny?" Paul walked up to Sonny and was worried about him.

"Leave me alone Paul, I don't need your sympathy. I'll show myself out." Sonny opened the door and left the room. He stood there for a few minutes as he leaned up against the wall. He slowly fell to the ground and let his tears fall. He cried openly, and his body shook from all the emotions that he had been holding in. He got up and wiped away his tears. He slowly walked away from the room. He looked back for a minute, then shook his head. He knew he lost Will for good.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: this is the last ch. but I would gladly right another if y'all want me to. We all know that Sonny is not going to forgive Will that easily. He has to earn his trust back. It's a story, so anything can happen, right? And I really don't like Will with Paul. It makes me angry to see that he would rather spend his time with Paul rather than Sonny and his daughter. I'm sorry, I'm going off in a rant here. I hope you all like it. :) _

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Sonny, wait!" Will ran out of the room and down the hallway.

"What do you want Will?" Sonny asked in a defeated expression.

"I want you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Will, it's clear that you've made your choice. And I understand that you want to be with Paul. I mean, he's probably the one person you would rather be with anyway. All I do, is bring you down. I got to go." Sonny turned around to leave. Will grabbed Sonny's arm and pulled Sonny towards him. He kissed him passionately but Sonny didn't respond. Sonny's arms were at his sides and he felt his tears resurfacing.

"You are the one I want Sonny. The one that makes me happy." Will kissed him again and this time, Sonny responded back. The kiss then turned rough and Will grabbed at Sonny's hair and pulling him even closer to him.

"What about Paul?" Sonny asked as they let go.

"What about him? I don't care about him anymore Sonny. You have always been my first choice. And I was stupid thinking that you were not good enough for me. You are good for me, Sonny. And I do need you, and I don't want to lose you again. I love you. I love you so much." Will spoke and reached out for Sonny again.

"I love you too so much Will. I thought I lost you for good."

"I lost you once before when you found out that I was the father of Gabi's baby. And I know this is one of the worst things that I have done. But every couple makes mistakes right? I made one of the worst mistakes of my life."

"That you did. You almost walked out on your daughter." Sonny half smiled through his tears. They left the hallway and walked into another one where Sonny was staying.

"I will never ever do anything like this again. I promise you Sonny. But, I want you to promise me something."

"What's that?" They stopped in the middle of the hallway, right in front of the door.

"When I'm working on an article, please just tell me it's not one of your exes I'm working on."

"Deal. But, Paul was the only one. So you don't have to worry about anyone else. I need you to promise me something too."

"And what is that?"

"Please don't get mad at me." Sonny said opening the door. They walked in and Will stopped short as he saw both his parents standing in the living room.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking Will? Oh, right I forgot. You weren't thinking." Sami shouted once she heard everything.<p>

"Mom, just stop. I get it okay."

"Do you? I mean, do you really?"

"I do. Paul doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"You still remember his name." She scoffed.

"Okay. That guy, whatever his name is, doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I made a mistake."

"A huge mistake." Sami added.

"I made a huge mistake. And I was stupid for thinking that he would replace Sonny. Because, nobody could ever replace him."

"You still have a lot of explaining to do. And a lot of people you need to apologize to."

"I know. But right now, I need to be alone with Sonny." Sami and Lucas left the room.

"I hope Will learns from his mistakes." Sami walked off.

"Like you did right?" Lucas laughed at her as he followed right behind.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>"I'm so extremely sorry Sonny. I will keep on apologizing and I'm not going to stop."<p>

"Well, I'm going to need you to stop. As much as I love to hear you saying it." They both laughed.

"I am sorry."

"Stop it Will."

"I even told myself many times, that I would not turn into my mother."

"Will, look at me." Will looked up from the ground and stared into Sonny's eyes.

"What?"

"You are not your mother. You got that. You may have a lot in common, but you are nothing like your mom."

"We don't share a lot of qualities. Like, being honest, for instance."

"Sometimes she can be. But your parents support us a hundred percent. One of the things that matter. But, you matter more to me."

"Have I told you, how much I love you?"

"Once or twice." Sonny said, thinking about it. They both chuckled.

"Well, guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you." Will smiled.

"I love you too."

"And I promise, I will make sure I have the time to spend the rest of the day with you and Ari. Where is she by the way? I thought you brought her here."

"My mom is taking care of her. She needed the company."

"I can't wait to go back home with you. Oh, we need to spend more time with your mom by the way. And we should take Ari to visit Gabi. I know how much she would love that."

"Are you pulling any strings here?" Sonny asked laughing.

"I'm not. I'm being serious. More time should be spent with family rather than work. And I would rather spend my time with my family."

"What about your articles?"

"Something good will come up. And when it does, I will make sure, it doesn't take up all my time."

"Good. Oh, I almost forgot." Sonny pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"What's that?"

"Open it." Will opened the box and found his ring.

"Sonny, I..."

"I know you did what you had to do. And I know that you didn't plan on losing your ring."

"I was looking all over for it."

"I bet you didn't think to look in your pants pocket when you left it in there."

"Well, it's a good thing you check pockets then." Will laughed.

"Here, let me." Sonny took the box and took out the ring. Will gave Sonny his hand and let him slide the ring in to his finger.

"That's better."

"Much better." Sonny said as he took the same hand in his and kissed his finger where the ring was placed.

"I love you Sonny, so much."

"I love you too Will." They both walked a few steps towards each other and closed the gap. It was a slow and passionate kiss. Sonny rested his hand against Will's cheek and gently brushed his thumb across. Will held onto his hand as he felt tears surfacing slowly. Will took Sonny's hand and kissed the palm before he went back to kissing his lips. Sonny's breath hitched at the tender kisses. He moved his hands and they finished getting rid of Will's shirt. His hands travelled slowly upwards, brushing up against his chest and wound them around Will's neck. Will had also gotten rid of Sonny's shirt, and let his hands find his way to his hair.

"I miss this. I miss you." Will replied.

"I missed you too." They kissed their way to the bed with Will on top. Sonny let his hand fall on to Will's back and brushed his hand up and down his spine. Will shivered at the touch, wanting more. The spark they both thought was gone, came back. It wasn't like the spark when Will held onto Paul's hand. It was much more than that. It was almost like when Will had first met Sonny, but better. Will had pulled away to look into Sonny's eyes. And he could see all the desire and love that he poured out into words and kisses. Sonny lifted himself up and pulled Will down to the bed.

"I will always love you Will. Always."

"I will always love you too Sonny. It's always been you."


End file.
